lifdrasilfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment encompasses all matter of gear, weapons, armor and other assorted items the player characters and the non-player characters may carry with them in their expeditions. Tags Tags are the most important aspects of your equipment since they describe what the equipment is, and what properties it has. Always make note of your tags, and how they affect the fiction and the mechanical aspects of your character. Weapons Tools of war, weapons are all matter of equipment designed to harm. These could be heavier, sturdier versions of regular tools, artifacts rediscovered, or perhaps something weirder and incomprehensible. Lifdrasil uses a generic weapon list, to allow players to better customize and control the flavor their weapons carry into the narrative. First, select the damage dice and weight of the associated weapon from the following list: Next, choose whenever the weapon has the Hand,' Reach', Close, or Far tag. This denotes the distance at which the weapon can be used when in relation to a target. Most melee weapons are hand or close. Polearms and weapons meant to keep enemies at a distance of you from melee are reach. Most ranged weapons are Far. Lastly, add any tags that seem relevant to the weapon, as per the Judge's discretion. Armor Tools of Protection, armor accounts for various kinds of items that are worn in order to mitigate harm inflicted by weapons, or other mundane means. Like weapons, armors fall into generic categories which allow the player characters greater control over what they actually look like. All armors have the Worn '''tag, and Heavy armors also have the '''Awkward tag. The Judge may add additional tags to certain pieces of equipment as needed. Gear Tools of Creativity, gear encompasses the widest variety of items. Including clothing, containers, food, drinks, potions and much more. Most pieces of gear only have a weight associated with them and are reliant on the fiction in order to function, rather than providing tags to guide their uses. The Judge may add special tags to certain gears should the fiction necessitate it. As a general rule, gear that is worn has weight 0 (so no need to go in the nude). Examples of this are clothes of all shapes and sizes and containers like backpacks and sacks. Items that are almost pointless to weight, such as candles, matches, or the like, also have weight 0. Items that could be carried on 1 hand usually have weight 1. Items that require both hands would have a weight of 2. Items you'd need to strap on to yourself to carry would have a weight of 3 or even higher. Trade Equipment in Lifdrasil has no direct coin value since minting coinage is not widely available and the various clans trade with each other rarely. A barter system is often implemented within the clan itself, but the minuta of it is ignored in favor of keeping the narrative seamless. Hence, if the clan is capable of producing an item by having someone skilled enough to manufacture it, and the necessary raw materials and tools for the labor to take place, the player character can secure the item after interacting with the non-player character in question. Although sometimes favors or quests may be necessary in order to repay them for their efforts.